The Secret of Cindy Vortex
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Cindy Suddenly had to leave Retroville. No one knows why. Now she's back, but something's different about her. What happened while she was gone?
1. Cindy's Back

**Hey everyone this is my Jimmy Neutron story. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Jimmy walked out of his lab yawning and stretching. He just got done working on one of his inventions. He took a whiff of the outside air, then looked across the street to see a moving van in front of what used to be Cindy Vortex's house. He watched as a girl walked in the house with some boxes. He only saw the back of her she had shoulder length hair that was blond but showed signs of faded brown from being dyed. He waited until the girl came back out and his eyes went wide. He quickly ran to the girl who was now heading back to the door. He quickly grabbed her arm and yelled "Cindy!" the girl jumped away turning to face the guy that just grabbed her. Her green hazel eye looked into his big blue eyes. She took a step back. Jimmy saw her once bright hazel eye shaded with clouds and the other eye covered by the long blond bangs with brown hinted at the bottom. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, with a red bleeding heart on it and red and black stripped arm warmers. That left her fingers loose.

Jimmy touched her arm and Cindy pulled away and quickly said "don't touch me."

Jimmy looked at her a little hurt.

Cindy looked down at the ground and said "sorry."

Jimmy shrugged and said "it's okay."

"don't tell the gang I'm here. Okay? They can find out tomorrow at school." she stated.

"oh, okay." Jimmy said tilting his head slightly.

"Thanks I got to go unpack, ill see you tomorrow," she said quietly and walked back into her house closing the door behind her.

Jimmy stood there for a second trying to compute what just happened. And headed back to his lab. He walked in and sat down on his couch. He thought back to when Cindy first left.

They were walking home from school when Cindy walked up to her house only to get ambushed by her mother.

Her mother grabbed her arm and said "Come on Cindy we have to go."

What? Where?" she said worriedly.

"no time we must go." Her mother said pushing her into the car.

Cindy fought back demanding an answer.

"your stuff is already packed and in the car." Mrs. vortex said then turned to Mr. Vortex and told him "Quickly start the car."

"No I wont go! Jimmy!" Cindy yelled begging for help.

Jimmy tried to run up and help her but Mrs. Vortex got in the way.

"Go." Mrs. Vortex stated firmly to Jimmy. Then pushed Cindy the rest of the way into the car.

Cindy tried to hold the door open from her mom closing it.

"Jimmy I love you!" She screamed right before her mom successfully closed the door.

The black SUV sped away. Jimmy just stood there not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys liked it. I love to hear comments and thoughts on the story so far. Thanks for reading. Next chapter should be out soon :)**


	2. Back to school

**Ok, I was in debate whether to post this chapter yet but I decided might as well. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

The next day Cindy walked into the high school keeping her head low and checking from side to side real quick every so often.

"Cindy!" Yelled a very familiar voice.

Cindy turned to see a dark skinned girl running straight towards her. The girl hugged Cindy tight. Cindy's body stiffened for a few moments until she slowly relaxed.

"Hey Libby," Cindy said with a small smile.

"I missed you so much Cindy! What happened to you? You like disappeared. Omg its been like crazy around here since you left. We have so much to catch up on." Libby said verily taking a breath in between sentences.

Cindy blinked a few times and said quietly "yeah."

"Cindy you okay?" Libby asked.

"yeah I'm fine" Cindy said with another small smile.

"well, okay. Oh, I like your goth look. You got it going on. You still look as hot as when we were kids" Libby said moving her body as she talked.

"thanks, you look nice to," Cindy said.

Libby now had her hair straighten and to her shoulder. Her clothing attire was of course nothing short of the latest fashion trend. Libby pulled out her phone and looked down at the time.

"oh, crap we only have 10 minutes. Quickly show me your schedule. We can see if we have any classes together. I can also show you where your first class is." Libby said holding out her hand.

Cindy gave Libby her schedule.

"well somethings never change. You have mostly AP classes, but I guess that's a good thing since you'll get to see you know who." she told Cindy with a smirk on her face.

"yeah," Cindy said looking back at the ground.

Libby looked at her suspiciously. Then back at her schedule.

"Sweet we have gym and art together." Libby said thrilled.

"cool." Cindy said.

"So your first class is AP English. Ill show you where it is. Since Jimmy's also in that class he can show you to the rest of your classes and I will see you in gym." Libby said giving Cindy back her schedule.

They then walked to Cindy's English class. Libby gave Cindy another big hug and walked off. Cindy took a deep breath and walked into the class room. She looked around and saw Jimmy. Feeling a little more relaxed seeing him. Cindy deiced to pull up a seat next to him. Jimmy smiled at her and she gave a weak smile back. Jimmy titled his head slightly, wondering if she was okay. Kids started to trickle in and the teacher walked in. She picked up her roll sheet and looked it over, just to look back up starring straight at Cindy. Cindy lowered her head trying to avoid her gaze. She gulped already knowing what was to come. The teacher smiled and motioned for Cindy to come up. She sighed, got up and walked to the front of the class head held low.

The teacher clapped her hands and said, "Okay class, we have a new student." she then looked at Cindy and said "why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Cindy looked up from the ground and said faintly "Hello, I'm Cindy Vortex."

After that it became quiet for a few seconds. The teacher frowned slightly and said "why don't you tell us more about yourself." Cindy took a deep breath and said "I used to live here, now I'm back. My favorite color is black and I like to stay to myself."

Jimmy gave a funny look. 'That doesn't sound like the Cindy I used to know. What happened to Cindy when she was gone.' Jimmy thought.

Cindy walked back to her desk and sat down. English class dragged on for the both of them, but they both were thankful once they heard the bell ring. Jimmy and Cindy walked out of the class and walked a little bit away from the classroom door. Cindy held out her schedule to Jimmy. He looked at her quizzically then caught on. He took the schedule and examined it.

He smiled and said "We have all the same classes. Well except art and Calculus."

Cindy gave a slight smile. He looked at her for a second then leaned his mouth to her ear and whispered "can I hug you now?"

She paused for a second then shook her head yes. He wrapped his arms around her and lightly hugged her. She stayed still for a few moments then slowly wrapped her arms around him and lightly placed her head on his chest. After so long she could finally feel a sign of relief being in his arms.

"you know I missed you... a lot," he said still whispering in her ear.

She whispered back "I missed you to."

He smiled and put his chin on her head. He was now much taller he wasn't the tallest person in his school but not the shortest anymore either he was slightly above average at six feet. Cindy was around 5'7 now. So there wasn't a huge height difference which was a good thing for them. After a moment or two Jimmy slowly pulled away from her and they headed to their next class. Once in they sat next to each other at the same lab table and waited for Chemistry teacher to come in. The class went by surprisingly fast. As it was the same for AP US History, and to Cindy's relief neither teacher asked her to come up and present her self to the class. They then headed to gym where they saw Libby, Sheen, and Carl sitting around each other. Libby was leaning against a wall. Scrolling through her iPod as Sheen and Carl where talking. They walked over to join them. When they were next to the group Carl and Sheen looked at Cindy wide eyed.

"Wow, when did you get into the town Cindy?" Carl asked.

"yesterday," Cindy said quietly.

Sheen narrowed his eyes at Cindy and asked "Are you sure your Cindy? You don't seem like the Cindy we used to know."

Cindy only scoffed at that remark, and thought 'was it really that obvious that I've changed so much that even Sheen noticed.'

Cindy was brought out of her thought as the P.E. Teacher walked in, took roll, and said "one lap around the gym, then basketball for those that want to play."

The gang stood up slowly and jogged once around the gym. When they finished they went back to where they originally were and sat down. Libby was gabbing on about something to the group as Cindy was scrolling through her iPod looking for a song to listen to.

Libby all of a sudden screamed "Cindy watch out!"

Cindy caught the ball that was hurling at her without even looking away from her iPod. She then turned to see a guy running towards her.

When he got to where the gang was he said "sorry."

"It's fine." Cindy said tossing him back the ball.

"but hey that was a killer catch. You should come play with us." the guy said.

"no thanks." Cindy told him and went back to scanning through her iPod.

"oh come on are you to afraid to play against us, guys." the guy said with a smirk.

Cindy looked back up at him and narrowed her eyes at him a frown on her face, but still didn't say anything back.

Jimmy stood up and stated "back off, rick."

"Or what Jimmy, your little miss princess is to frighten to even play a round against us." Rick said arrogantly.

Cindy froze at the word princess and was brought into a flash back.

***Flashback***

"Oh, what a beautiful daughter you have there Steve. Just like a princess," said a bulky man in a suit, with a cigar in between his fingers.

Cindy only looked at the man suspiciously as her father, Steve said "yes, now please follow me to my office."

The man grinned at Cindy and said "see you later, Princess." emphasizing on the word princess.

***Flashback Over***

Cindy finally snapped out of her flashback as she heard Rick comment on how she was so afraid of them she froze.

Cindy clinched her fist and looked at him with fire in her eyes. Then said "lets play."

* * *

**Well hope you guys enjoyed the next chapter. Would love to here what you think about the story so far. Thanks! :)**


	3. High School Debut

**Hey sorry for the wait Midterms have been kicking my butt. anyway here's the next chapter hope you guys like it and sorry if there is some grammar and spelling issues. I try to catch what I can.**

* * *

The High School Debut

"Its one on one," rick told her and passed the ball to her. Then added "ladies first."

Cindy smirked and dribbled the ball around him so quick he could verily see her. She got to 3 pointer line and made a clean shot to the basket. You could hear the ball swish through the net. Rick started to get angry, but kept his cool as Cindy tossed him the ball singling it was his turn to start. He then started to dribble the ball until it was swept away from him and shot into the basket. His anger rose as the expressionless Cindy tossed him the ball again. He quickly moved forward and shot the ball so high in the air no girl could reach it or so he thought. Cindy lept up grabbing the ball and did a mid air flip then landing gracefully on the court. She then shot the ball into the basket making it 3 to zero. This signaled the game has come to an end. Cindy started to walk back to where her friends sat, when a furious rick grabbed her wrist and was about to hit her, but Cindy recoiled by breaking out of his wrist lock and pulling his arm back so far it was almost to the point of breaking. She then pushed her other arm against his throat tight enough to where he could verily breath.

"That would be very unwise." she said as venom dripped with each word.

Rick gulped and Cindy released him from her grasp, and continued to walk where her friends were.

She sat down next to her friends.

"well look the Cindy we know is coming back to us after all." Sheen stated.

Cindy didn't say anything to his comment, but thought 'was that really the old me? No, that was the me that was forced to be born while I was away.'

Cindy turned to look at Jimmy. Worry filled his face. She clenched one hand onto her jeans and tried to show a smile, but knew he was to smart to buy it.

The basketball incident of Cindy the "new" girl creaming Rick's butt spread like wild fire.

As they walked into the cafeteria Libby directed Cindy to where the gang usually sat as the boys walked to the lunch line. The girls pulled out their homemade lunches and conversed with each other.

"Isn't home made lunches the way to go. I try to convince the boys that homemade lunches are way healthier then school lunches, but they never care. I mean who knows what they put in those lunches," Libby said pointing at the caffiteria lunch line.

"yeah," Cindy said while carefully watching the cafeteria food being put on the student's trays.

"Cindy are you okay girl?" Libby asked a little worried.

"Huh, yeah. I'm fine." Cindy said as she turned back to face Libby.

Libby gave her a somethings up look as the boy's sat down at the table.

"Man, the lines feel like they get longer each day." Sheen complained.

"well that's why you should bring your own food." Libby stated to Sheen.

"The foods not that bad Libby. Here Cindy try some." jimmy said holding a spoon of mashed potatoes out to Cindy.

"No thanks, Jimmy." Cindy said waving her hand as a signal of no.

"Oh, come on, just a bite." Jimmy urged on.

"No." Cindy said a little more firmly.

"Come on its not like it poisoned or something." Jimmy said and then chuckled.

However Cindy didn't laugh but just starred at the food intensely.

"Okay then," Jimmy said unsure of what to say to her reaction.

He sat down his spoon and thought 'does she really think its poisoned,' but before he could come to a conclusion Brittney and Nick came to there table.

"oh, my gosh. I just heard the news that your back Cindy, so I just had to come over here and say hi. So what have you been up to?" Brittney asked.

"hey Brit. Hey Nick. I'm fine." Cindy said verily looking up at them, taking a bite of her homemade salad

"Thats great. Oh, you just have to come to my party on Saturday its going to be amazing." She said over joyed.

Cindy swallowed her food and said "I don't know. I just moved back to town and I still have more unpacking to do." she was trying to avoid having to go.

"Come on Cindy. We will all go with you. Besides Brittney's party's are always fun." Libby said trying to persuade Cindy.

"See, so you just have to come." Brittney said as she touched Cindy's arm. Cindy flinched at the touch, but no one noticed except Jimmy. Who has been concentrating on her for a while now.

'whats going on with her.' Jimmy thought.

"we'll be there," Libby said answering for Cindy.

Cindy only sighed and gave a slight smile to Britney, then looked over at Nick who winked at her. Nick still had his signature look. A lollipop in his mouth a leather jacket and slicked back hair. His height was around 6'2 now. Cindy just shrugged at his gesture, but Jimmy didn't like it. He didn't know what exactly him and Cindy were right now, when it came to a relationship. However he still wanted to lightly wrap his arm around Cindy's waist stating that she was still his. He thought better of it though considering how shes been acting, especially with touching. Lunch went by faster then usual Jimmy thought, as him and Cindy headed in no particular direction. This was both their open period time. Normally Jimmy would go to the library to some homework so he wouldn't have any when he got home, but he didn't want to do that now, since Cindy was with him.

"what should we do Neutron?" Cindy asked.

"hm, well how about we go across the street to the cafe." Jimmy suggested.

"Okay." Cindy said and they walked to the café.

* * *

**So what you guys think. I know its short but I've been trying to work out the next chapter. anyway comment and review please I like hearing your thoughts, but please no rude comments. Telling me something I might need to fix like grammar and other stuff are fine, but please be respectful. Also thank you all the people that have read, commented on my story. I'm very happy there all positive so far :) **


End file.
